


Angel Eyes

by ScreamQween



Series: Finn/Violet [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: *For fucks sake*Will you marry me*Of course





	Angel Eyes

Violet sat in a makeup chair, her stylist Angela putting her dark blue hair into a braided bun, keeping two strands flowing down each side of her face.

"Excited for your first title defense" Angela asked. "Nervous more than anything" Violet said, keeping her hand tightly over the Raw women's championship sitting in her lap.

"Hey Violet" Tyson Kidd, a WWE producer, said walking up. "Change of plans, you're gonna be doing a backstage segment with Baron instead of a promo segment with Alexa and Ronda" "What did Rousey lose her pen to write down her lines on her wrist?"

Tyson looked unamused. "Pour l'amour*, I'm kidding"  
-  
The crowd booed as soon as Baron came on screen. "Well there's the champ" He said sarcastically as Violet came into frame to cheeers. "What do you want Not-Corporate Kane?" The glampire queen deadpanned.

"Here's something that will wipe that smile off your face, you'll be defending your title against Alexa Bliss tonight"

Violet froze but quickly recovered. "I'm already defending this against her and Rousey at Hell In A Cell, I am not defending it tonight!" "Then I'll make you vacant it"

Violet glared at him, though was extremely confused. "And as a added bonus, I personally requested your boyfriend to be at ringside so he can watch you lose"

Violet breathed in deeply "If you weren't dating my soul sister, I would end you right now"  
-

Despite being booked for a last minute match, Violet had managed to retain her title by making Alexa submit to her own armbar, Corey commenting on it being a message to Ronda Rousey.

Finn came into the ring to hug his girlfriend tightly, lifting her up and spinning her around.

Violet giggled a bit when he put her down, the champ turning to step on the bottom rope to pose for the crowd, jumping back down to see Finn holding a microphone. He waited for the arena to quiet down before speaking. 

"You have no idea how proud I am of you for how much you have fought to be respected in this industry and how much you fought to get here despite others saying you shouldn't"

"A lot of you people don't know this, but while my family supported my dream to become a wrestler, Violet's didn't. She sacrificed an relationship with them to get here and I wouldn't have met my other half if she listened to them"

"I remember when I found out I was going to be leaving NXT, she told me and forgive my terrible French 'Je t'aimerai même s'il est difficile d'être avec toi' which means 'I'll love you no matter how hard it is to be with you' and I somehow managed to get through two years without seeing her every day and I don't plan on stopping that"

Finn took a shaky breath and pulled out a small box, getting down one knee. "An bpósfaidh tú mé?*" Violet, by this point crying, said "Bien sûr*" and kissed him, Finn sliding a sapphire ring on her finger, the two embracing.

**Author's Note:**

> *For fucks sake  
> *Will you marry me  
> *Of course


End file.
